narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Minato Namikaze
A Couple factual notes First of all, I don't know if it is ever stated somewhare late in the manga / anime that Kushina Uzumaki was Minato's wife, I do know as a fact that it was stated she and him had Naruto as a child. but never that they were enggaged, I know this from sources other then the manga itself, but thats becuase I don't know japanese. and if the were married one of them would of gained the others family name,Tales-of-a-fan 21:50, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Can anyone explain the valid reason for this repeated edit? I asked the editor his reasons for removing it, but he hasn't responded and has continued to engage in removing it without reason. I'm opposed to strait removal of good faith additions to an article without explanation when asked. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Dec 10, 2007 @ 01:41 (UTC) Gamabunta Why is it stated that Minato was the only one who could fully control Gamabunta? We see the two of them at the beginning of the series fighting the demon fox but that's it; also, it can just as easily be assumed that no one can fully control Gamabunta but he does fight with his summoner when the situation is appropriate (i.e. with Minato against the demon fox or with Jiraiya against Manda). There's just too little information to make this kind of assumption. Rajrajmarley 00:54, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::Because Jiraiya said he couldn't control Gamabunta, and Gamabunta said himself, only the Fourth was able to get on top of his head (Apparently a sign of dominance. /shrug I don't know)--TheUltimate3 09:57, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Yeah, but that's what I'm saying. Gamabunta said that last person who stood on his head was the Fourth (this was in reference to the fact that he had accepted that Naruto was indeed the one who had summoned him). But to say that Minato was the only one who could completely control him is still way out there. Jiraiya did say that he couldn't completely control Gamabunta but what I'm saying is that it's more likely that no one is able to completely control him but he does fight with his summoner when the situation is appropriate. Rajrajmarley 18:19, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Shadow clone When was Minato seen using the Shadow clone jutsu? Jacce 06:34, 5 October 2008 (UTC) He knows it because he graduated the leaf academy and would needed to know howw to use it to graduate. :No, the student must know Clone Technique and by the way, we don't list academy jutsu. Jacce 07:25, 19 December 2008 (UTC) in kakashi gaiden when he was scouting for the first rock ninja 239 15 one with group one ahead and it look like rin first time seeing flying thunder god jutsu was later :are you sure you diden't se his flying thunder god jutsu. Which chapter and page? Jacce 20:14, 7 February 2009 (UTC) minato's kunai what does minato's kunai look like,and in which episode was it shown? :It has never been seen in the anime, just in the manga. First time it was seen was in Chapter 239 page 8 and "seen used" in chapter 244 page 15. Jacce 06:25, 10 November 2008 (UTC) It was also shown in Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3 Hold On Minato was not the youngest shinobi to be Hokage in history Sandaime was like twelve as shown in a flashback Minato may not have been the youngest shinobi to be raised to kage level, but he was the youngest hokage. The animeman :Says who? We have no idea how old the Shodai, Nidaime, or Sandaime were when they became Hokage. --ShounenSuki 13:16, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Actually we can see the Shodai back when he and Madara founded the village. He seemed older then Minato and had to of been Hogake for a few years, meaning his brother the Nidaime was probably older then Minato too. The Sandaime im not sure of but we can see flashbacks of when he trained the Sanin(before he became Hokage) and he seemed around 30+ but we cant tell... Minato can use shadow clone technique Just because we haven't seen him use it, it is a fact that he has to be able to use it because he graduated from the academy and needed to know how to use it to graduate. :No, the student must know Clone Technique and by the way, we don't list academy jutsu. Jacce 07:25, 19 December 2008 (UTC) I guest it would be wrong to assume that minato knew senjutsu. :Absolutely. Jacce 06:46, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Arashi Kazama?!!!!!!!! Okay, maybe its just me, but i have noticed a lot of people calling him Arashi Kazama, but thats not his name! I should know, i'm naruto's biggest fan, and i hate that name! Where did this name come from? please tell me. Before his name was relieved fans called him that,because Arashi means Storm. gohanRULEZ 04:27, 21 March 2009 (UTC) uzumaki arashi in chapter 92 page 19.... there is a name>>>>>>>uzumaki arashi.... who is he????? and please tell me the other name in the list of contract with the toad We are not sure who they are and Uzumaki Arashi was just a name that the maker put. Maybe one of these days he will tell us or it something the fans with to come up with. Like for the fanfic or something. And for the other names might be people he knows and just wrote it down. And that is just my thought. Oh and next time sign your user name on here when you do a discussion page. Hopemon 18:37, 4 March 2009 (UTC) From what I remember Kishi has said its actualy Nonsence via perspective, but when we get a head on view of the scroll (When Fukasaku shows it) It reads all three summoners names 18:24, 17 March 2009 (UTC) it could be uzumaki arashi is yondaime--Stevenji 11:52, 18 March 2009 (UTC) No. No he's not--Inferuno Ryuu 16:03, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Flying Thunder God Jutsu So when someone throws one of his three bladed kunai he teleports to wherever the kunai lands. By JohnnyB317 When one of the kunai get thrown, he dose, but there chakra on the formula that will let him know. You must touch the formula on the kunai. But if soneone throws one without touching formula, Minato don't get teleaport at all. You must touch the formula first for his to be where the kunai is. And yes he does go where it lands. Hopemon 18:34, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Why everytime i put up a picture of when minato and kushina approved of the name Naruto from one of jiraiyas books, it keeps getting deleted. I find it very important because it was a defining moment in the series and it should be in his page. ? Has anyone seen the 439 spilers?--Inferuno Ryuu 22:39, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Yes, but I think generally the policy here is not to add info until the chapter is released in English. HopeHime4 22:47, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :Yep, I know. I only saw about three pages. Though it is very, very surprising. Something annoys me though. For some reason, I think Kishimoto in really later chapters (like the next time Sasuke and Naruto meet) that he will make Naruto lose.--Inferuno Ryuu 22:55, 11 March 2009 (UTC) We should have a Spoiler page like Bleach.wikia has.Shock Dragoon :I personally wouldn't like that because it would need a lot more moderation then the rest of the Wikia. Spolier Pages are usually recerved for Forums though. *shrugs* ~_~ SuperN 23:15, 11 March 2009 (UTC) yep... 439 Spoiler really make me confused.... * * Why did Yondaime suddenly appeared? * * IS MINATO STILL ALIVE or IS HE JUST TRAPPED IN A JUTSU?? * * Both the 4th Hokage and Naruto are trapped in the Kyuubi's Chakra - what do you think is going on??--Stevenji 03:23, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Trapped his soul in Naruto's body, most likely as a failsafe to protect his son should the Nine-Tails take over completely. :He never done that... He made the seal so if Naruto went past eight-tails he would appear to stop him.--Inferuno Ryuu 15:09, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Cool Tamer Boy, please delete that bit of speculation you wrote.--Inferuno Ryuu 14:09, 13 March 2009 (UTC) so if yondaime trapped in naruto's mind,he will know what happen to naruto.... and i think yondaime knew jiraiya has passed away????--Stevenji 11:49, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Has anyone seen the 440 spoilers???????? what do you think ??????? gerotora surprised about yondaime..... and how minato know painis being used by tobi?????--Stevenji 11:56, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Dead Demon Consuming Seal The Dead Demon Consuming Seal was created by the Yondaime Hokage.Please mention it in this page,whoever is able to edit it,i.e. whoever has created it. :Do you have proof to back this? Cause I don't remember it anywhere.--TheUltimate3 19:07, 17 March 2009 (UTC) the 3th hokage did say it in his fight with 1th and 2th .. --UchihaGlenn 20:29, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :No he didn't. The Third Hokage says nothing about who created that technique. The databooks say nothing about it either, but they do imply that at least the Four Symbols Seal wasn't created by the Fourth Hokage. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:34, 17 March 2009 (UTC) At the end of episode 72,the third hokage does mention that Minato had told him about the technique that the shinagami can be seen when the technique is used.If the Yondaime hadn't himself created the technique,how else would he know? :That only says that Minato knew how to use the technique, not that he made it. Jacce 16:00, 23 March 2009 (UTC) The Technique was already in the Sealing Scroll which Naruto was told by Mizuki to steal. And it is known that the scroll belonged to Hashirama the First Hokage. Minato could not have invented the technique. It is not even known if Shodai invented it. Not that that prove a lot, since things can be added to scrolls like that one. Unless it was stated that it was somewhere nowhere near the end of the scroll. Hakinu talk | 21:21, 6 May 2009 (UTC) I think it has been a mixup here, cause I only recall the Shadow Clone Technique beeing mentioned in that scroll, and this discussion is about Dead Demon Consuming Seal. Jacce | Talk 06:01, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :yes and no, the scroll is for all the forbidden techniques of the hidden leaf(and thus can be added to by each new hokage), and it is only speculated that the technique used by the 4th was the dead demon consuming seal(as it never shows the demon in the hole 3 seconds seen of the fight) Fawcettp (talk) 09:42, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Actually u'r wrong..the technique the 4th used WAS the dead deamon consuming seal..its not speculation..it was stated by the third, and orochimaru...the 3rd saying.."the technique of the hero od the village" and orochimaru saying "so this was the technique used to seal the 9 tails"..AlienGamer | Talk 10:05, 7 May 2009 (UTC) The vision of Minato Please include notable events that minato might have seen from inside naruto. Gaiden what is yondaime gaiden???????????? There's no such thing as Yondaime Gaiden, it's a fanfic Princezzhinata (talk) 02:05, 11 April 2009 (UTC) PLease stop. PLease stop deleting * (To Naruto, Kyuubi) "You know saying that your gonna kill doesn't make me want to come any more. Isn't that right Naruto?"Vegerot 22:59, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :Why do you think that quote has any point being in the article? In fact the wording makes so little sense that it's most likely a really shitty job done by a scanalation group, in no way representative of an actual quote. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Mar 31, 2009 @ 16:34 (UTC) ::The actual quote from my sources were long those lines, (not the one he posted but more akin to "Telling me your gonna kill me isn't gonna make me blah blah blah". Why it keeps getting removed however is that it is still a completely unnessesary quote. It doesn't give us insight of Minato, not some memerable phrase he said that made us go "Well damn, that was pretty cool/sad". It was just Minato saying lets get out of here. Thats it.--TheUltimate3 23:26, 31 March 2009 (UTC) But it was 1 of those "Well damn, that was pretty cool/sad" things when he says isn't that right Naruto? And then Naruto finds out who his dad is. Could it be possible: Could it be possible that his age is somewhere around: 25 - 40 :Speculation. If it's not cited, it doesn't go in the infobox, end of story. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Apr 22, 2009 @ 16:42 (UTC) Kay. --Hamachi1993 (talk) 16:16, 23 April 2009 (UTC)Hamachi1993 Uh.. He hasn't spoken in the anime yet,has he? gohanRULEZ (talk) 06:03, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :no only in the manga (when in narutos mind) Fawcettp (talk) 06:59, 16 May 2009 (UTC) who is strongest?????????????? who is strongest??????minato,jiraiya,and itachi--Cooljie (talk) 05:08, 25 May 2009 (UTC)